


This Night Is Sparkling

by lumile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concert, F/M, Fluffy, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumile/pseuds/lumile
Summary: Tudo que Rose Weasley queria era uma noite em paz para fugir de Hogwarts e ir ao show da Taylor Swift. Mas Scorpius Malfoy tinha outros planos.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	This Night Is Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Essa história faz parte do Junho Scorose 2020 (https://junhoscorose.tumblr.com/);  
> 2\. Capa por Tahii;  
> 3\. Título da fic tirado da música Enchanted, da Taylor;  
> 4\. Essa oneshot costumava ser um capítulo da minha fanfic Girl Power (Nyah Fanfiction, 2017), que excluí recentemente;  
> 5\. História também postada em outros sites sob a conta DiLaurentis, LumileDiLaurentis ou lumile;  
> 6\. E, por fim, Harry Potter não me pertence e essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos, porém continua sendo um enredo original, portanto sem plágio!

Hora do jantar. Talvez um dos momentos preferidos do dia para os alunos de Hogwarts. Hora do jantar de uma sexta-feira, então, é felicidade garantida, já que significa não só o fim das aulas do dia, mas, da semana. Risadas e conversas animadas preenchem o Salão Principal enquanto todos aproveitam mais um delicioso banquete.

Claro que Rose Weasley não saberia disso, uma vez que se encontra bem afastada das portas fechadas do Salão Principal. Atrás da enorme coluna em que se encontra apoiada, não consegue enxergar muita coisa além do objeto sendo atingido pelo foco de luz proveniente da sua varinha — nem ouvir nada além de seus suspiros de frustração.

— Juro solenemente não fazer coisas boas — sussurra para o famoso Mapa do Maroto a sua frente.

Como nas outras 15 vezes em que tentou, nada acontece.

Mais cedo quando estava arrumando suas coisas em uma mochila, sua prima Lily entrara em seu quarto para lhe entregar o artefato recém roubado de James Potter (ele jamais emprestaria de livre e espontânea vontade seu bem mais precioso). Rose prometera usar com cuidado e trazer de volta em segurança para ser devolvido antes que o dono sentisse por sua falta, mas essa está se mostrando uma tarefa muito difícil quando tudo que quer é amassar esse papel idiota. Mas quem sabe a idiota seja ela; o velho mapa não tem culpa de sua mente estúpida não lembrar a frase para ativá-lo. Ok que é a primeira vez na vida que está fazendo algo errado e nunca precisara usar o mapa antes ou sequer prestara atenção quando ouvia aqui e ali na voz de seu primo, mas, _por Merlin_ , ela crescera ouvindo histórias sobre isso! Como é possível não saber a maldita frase decorada?

— Juro solenemente fazer coisas ruins? — Faz mais uma tentativa. — Juro solenemente ser má! Argh!

Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos para se acalmar. Terá que fazer uma mudança rápida de planos. O jantar está acabando e logo haverá um grande fluxo de alunos nos corredores retornando aos seus salões comunais. Agora que não pode mais contar com a vantagem do Mapa do Maroto, terá que usar seus precários conhecimentos de fuga. Rose nunca fugiu antes, mas sabe bem alguns atalhos que sempre a ajudam a não chegar atrasada nas aulas.

— _Nox_ — comanda para sua varinha. Curvada sobre sua mochila, tenta guardar o mapa enquanto caminha. Não pode arriscar ser reconhecida pelos quadros, eles são estranhamente fofoqueiros.

Ainda de cabeça baixa tentando organizar o mapa de modo a não amassar em meio aos outros suprimentos, Rose não dá nem cinco passos antes de esbarrar em alguma coisa. Mais especificamente, _alguém_. A pessoa veio de encontro a ela com agressividade, rápido o suficiente para nenhum dos dois perceber o outro até ser tarde demais.

— Ei, mas que diabos... — reclama Rose, apoiando a mão na parede para se firmar após cambalear com o impacto.

— Shhh, cala a boca — comanda uma voz conhecida. — Espera. Weasley?

Rose cerra os olhos para conseguir distinguir as feições do ser a sua frente na luz precária do candelabro mais próximo.

— Malfoy? — Pergunta ao reconhecer o maxilar anguloso e os cabelos loiros. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Fugindo do Filch — dá de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Eu e Albus estávamos tentando roubar um pouco de Felix Felicis da sala do professor, mas graças a uma armadura derrubada, fomos descobertos pelo rabugento. Ele não viu nossos rostos, mas tivemos que nos separar para despistá-lo. E você? Por que não está jantando com seus milhões de primos?

Rose revira os olhos.

— Não é da sua conta — responde, já recomeçando a andar.

— Fala sério, eu te contei minha história — Scorpius retruca, seguindo-a de perto. Em parte para irritá-la, em parte porque está genuinamente curioso.

— E?

— E que você deve fazer o mesmo.

— De acordo com quem?

— Rose Weasley vagando sozinha à noite em uma parte escura do castelo não pode significar nada de bom — diz, sarcástico.

Rose abre a boca para rebater, mas uma memória surge de rampante em sua mente, fazendo-a parar de andar.

_Nada de bom._

Não são “coisas boas” ou “coisas ruins”, mas “nada de bom”. _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._ Essa é a frase correta!

Puxando a mochila rapidamente das costas, Rose retira o Mapa do Maroto, desdobrando-o sem muito cuidado. Está ansiosa demais para delicadezas.

— Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom — sussurra para o papel, dando um largo sorriso quando linhas e nomes começam a aparecer. Em menos de dois segundos, o desenho do castelo está totalmente formado. Finalmente!

— Mapa do Maroto? — Pergunta Malfoy sobre o ombro de Rose. Ela dá um pulo de susto; achava que ele tinha deixado-a em paz e seguido seu caminho pelo corredor.

— Como você sabe o que é isso? — Rose o encara, desconfiada.

— Fala sério. Albus é meu melhor amigo desde que entramos em Hogwarts, já roubamos do James várias vezes. — Revira os olhos. – Inclusive deveríamos ter pegado “emprestado” hoje, mas não estava no lugar de sempre. Agora eu sei por quê. Se você estava com ele esse tempo todo, por que ainda não estava usando? Poderia ter me evitado um esbarrão.

A pele branca da garota enrubesce e ela desvia o olhar antes de responder de forma quase inaudível:

— _Talvez_ eu não estivesse lembrando as palavras exatas para ativá-lo.

Como era de se esperar, Scorpius ri debochadamente. Rose fecha a cara e volta sua atenção ao papel aberto em suas mãos. Nunca realmente vira o Mapa do Maroto em atividade antes, todos aqueles nomes pequenos quase se misturando e se sobrepondo às imagens são muito confusos, ainda mais agora que o jantar parece ter acabado e todos estão se movendo apressadamente para vários cantos. Até localizar a si mesma está se provando uma tarefa árdua, uma vez que não possui uma noção clara de onde está no castelo. Seu senso de direção sempre foi péssimo.

Malfoy puxa o mapa de Rose com agilidade.

— Ei! — Reclama.

— Calma.

Scorpius franze levemente o cenho, concentrado em achar seus nomes, o que não demora muito, para a surpresa da Weasley.

— Estamos aqui — aponta, em seguida move o indicador para um ponto distante. — Preciso ir para cá, Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Olha! Albus já está lá, o que significa que Filch não conseguiu pegá-lo. Onde está aquela múmia velha?

— Seria esse pontinho vindo em nossa direção? — Questiona Rose, apontando para um nome em movimento há alguns metros dos dois.

Scorpius não precisa responder para ambos começarem a correr no sentido oposto. Rose recupera o mapa e nota com alívio o nome Argus Filch ficar mais e mais distante. Pouco tempo depois, o zelador para e dá meia volta, afastando-se. O pobre homem, com seus prováveis cem anos de vida, já não tem mais a mesma disposição de antes para correr atrás de alunos baderneiros. Desde que Madame Norra morrera, então, seus flagras em alunos têm ficado cada vez mais raros. Ainda assim, Rose e Scorpius só param de correr após mais alguns minutos.

Ofegante, Malfoy puxa novamente o mapa para si.

— Droga, ele não desiste! Está parado em frente à entrada da Sonserina. O jantar já acabou e não tem mais ninguém fora de seus Salões Comunais; se eu voltar agora, ele vai saber que era eu tentando roubar a poção. Ele deve ter visto a cor do meu cachecol ou de Albus para saber nossa casa. Droga!

Rose, com o fôlego recuperado, dá um sorriso irônico. É sempre bom ver os planos do Malfoy falharem.

— Pois é, que pena que deu tudo errado para você. — Ela avança para pegar o mapa das mãos dele, mas o idiota ergue acima de sua cabeça. Rose lhe lança seu melhor olhar irritado. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu preciso do mapa para saber quando será seguro voltar para o meu dormitório, Weasley. Não posso arriscar ser pego de novo. McGonagall chegou a mencionar expulsão do time de quadribol da última vez.

— O quê? Nem pensar! _Eu_ preciso dele!

— Não, não precisa. Olha só, o caminho pro Salão Comunal da Grifinória está livre e desimpedido — diz, esticando o mapa na cara da Weasley e levantando novamente quando ela faz menção de pegá-lo.

— Mas que droga, Malfoy! Eu preciso ir para um lugar agora e você está me atrasando!

Scorpius arregala os olhos, surpreso.

— Espera, você quer dizer tipo _fugir_? Você, Rose Careta Weasley, vai fugir de Hogwarts? _Para onde?_

Rose respira fundo, controlando sua vontade de dar um soco na cara do idiota à sua frente. Permanece calada. Se Malfoy souber do seu destino é capaz de rir da sua cara ou, pior, ir correndo dedurá-la.

— Ok, tudo bem. Estamos claramente em um impasse. As únicas opções que eu vejo são: 1) você me empresta o mapa para que eu consiga voltar sem ser pego. — Rose cerra os olhos, indicando sua negativa. — Opção rejeitada, certo. 2) Você e o mapa ficam aqui comigo até vermos Filch caminhar para longe da masmorra da Sonserina.

— Isso pode demorar horas! — Indigna-se a ruiva. Scorpius dá de ombros, sem mostrar importância. — _Não!_

— Você quem sabe. 3) Eu vou com você para onde quer que você esteja indo — finaliza com um sorriso debochado.

Rose evita rosnar de frustração. Que grande merda! Nada está acontecendo como o planejado! Resolve, por fim, avaliar suas alternativas. Ela poderia sacar a varinha agora e soltar um Petrificus Totalus nesse filhote de doninha — mas aí ele definitivamente iria dedurá-la. Poderia também tentar pular alto o suficiente para pegar o Mapa da mão esticada do garoto e depois tentar correr mais rápido que ele... Ok, essa foi uma ideia estúpida. O cara faz quadribol e Rose é apenas uma garota sedentária, ele a alcançaria em dois segundos.

— Você é um ridículo e eu te odeio — diz Rose, virando de costas. Começa a andar para longe.

Malfoy continua parado, sem saber o que fazer. O que ela escolhera afinal?

— Vamos logo, você está me atrasando — grita ela quando já está a uma distância considerável.

Scorpius abre um sorriso divertido antes de começar a correr até Rose Weasley.

XXX

Achar uma passagem secreta não foi difícil — elas estavam bem explícitas no mapa. O caminho para Hogsmead se deu por um túnel sujo e precário; depois, foi só embarcar no Nôitibus Andante. Para Rose, o difícil mesmo foi ter que conviver com Scorpius Malfoy por mais tempo do que considerava saudável.

— Então, por que você não chamou nenhuma prima sua para te acompanhar? — Questiona o Malfoy, cansado do silêncio, enquanto andam por uma rua movimentada do centro da Londres trouxa. Ambos haviam tirado seus cachecóis e casacos com os símbolos de Hogwarts no percurso (por sorte não está uma noite fria), então quem os visse agora, apenas com a camisa branca padronizada e a calça/saia cinza, apenas acharia que eram estudantes de alguma escola particular cara. Ou um casal com um senso questionável de estilo. — A Ruiva 2 e a loira não vivem andando com você?

Rose revira os olhos pela forma como ele se refere a Lily e Dominique. Scorpius sabe o nome correto de todos os membros de sua família de cor, mas insiste em ser insuportável colocando apelidos idiotas.

— Dominique tinha um encontro e Lily estava atolada em deveres acumulados.

— Ok... — Alguns segundos de quietude antes de uma nova pergunta: — Em algum momento você planeja me contar para onde estamos indo?

Rose dá um sorriso involuntário.

— Chegamos — anuncia, parando de andar.

Malfoy levanta o olhar para fitar a majestosa entrada do grande estádio de futebol que se estende diante deles.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso, Weasley. Você me trouxe para o show de uma cantora trouxa! — Diz, reparando na grande quantidade de cartazes e letreiros com a foto de uma mulher loira, aparentemente chamada Taylor Swift.

— Você não tem direito de reclamar, não é por vontade minha que você está aqui.

Rose pega sua mão para guiá-lo até a bilheteria. O fluxo de pessoas está grande demais e era só o que faltava para ela perder o Malfoy no meio dos trouxas. O pensamento dele perdido e desorientado, impedido de usar magia e chamando por ela para ajudá-lo é engraçado, de fato, mas tamanha situação a faria perder um tempo precioso que ela não mais possuía. O show está programado para começar daqui a 40 minutos e ela não quer perder um segundo sequer, nem mesmo da banda de abertura.

Como que ignorando totalmente suas preces para que o resto da noite ocorra bem, Merlin a presenteia com a imagem de uma enorme placa pendurada à frente da bilheteria: INGRESSOS ESGOTADOS.

— Puta que pariu! — Rose passa a mão no cabelo e respira fundo. Ela já tem o próprio ingresso; ganhou dos avós maternos em seu último aniversário depois de passar dias soltando dicas nada sutis do quanto era fã da Taylor e de como ir a um show dela era um grande desejo seu. O único empecilho de tudo é Scorpius; ela não pode simplesmente abandoná-lo aqui fora sozinho.

— Olha só, quem diria que Rose Weasley tinha uma boca tão suja — provoca Malfoy, sorrindo de canto.

Ou será que pode?

— Se você soubesse o quanto está sendo uma pedra no meu sapato essa noite, você nem sequer estaria falando comigo! – Aponta o dedo na cara dele.

— Weasley, já parou pra reparar o quanto você é chata? — pergunta Malfoy, sem se abalar. O tom calmo de sua voz a irrita ainda mais.

— Argh, você é um estúpido e por sua culpa minha noite está sendo um lixo! Os ingressos estão esgotados e você não parece nenhum pingo preocupado que eu vá te largar aqui fora e entrar para curtir meu show em paz, pois saiba que é exatamente isso que estou prest-

Rose é interrompida por uma batida leve em seu ombro. Ao virar, dá de cara com duas garotas. Ambas loiras e vestidas com camisas personalizadas do show, aparentam não ser muito mais velhas que a Weasley.

— Oi, desculpa atrapalhar, mas vocês estão precisando de ingressos? — Pergunta a mais alta delas, com uma voz simpática. — Nós fazemos parte de um fã clube para a Taylor, porém, devido a alguns imprevistos, nem todas as meninas do grupo puderam vir hoje, então estamos tentando vender os ingressos delas. Vocês estariam interessados?

— Sim! — _Obrigada, Merlin!_ — Quantos vocês têm?

— Temos três restando para serem vendidos — responde a segunda menina, já abrindo sua bolsinha de mão para pegar os ingressos. Ela os entrega para Rose dar uma olhada.

O ingresso de Rose é em uma localização bem próxima ao palco, enquanto que os ingressos à venda são para a ala das cadeiras. Apesar de mais barato, é consideravelmente mais longe. E ela não pode simplesmente ir para um canto e deixar o Malfoy em outro.

— Se eu comprar dois, vocês aceitariam meu próprio ingresso como abatimento? Assim, podem vendê-lo também.

As garotas se entreolham, mas, por fim, aceitam o combinado. Por estar comprando dois, Rose ainda precisa pagar uma boa quantia de diferença.

— Não acredito que estou gastando meu dinheiro com você, Malfoy. Você vai ficar me devendo isso — resmunga Rose, guardando os papéis no bolsinho da frente de sua mochila. Apesar das palavras implicantes, no entanto, a garantia de ter as entradas em sua mão fez milagres com seu humor.

— Não se preocupe. Um Malfoy sempre paga suas dívidas.

— Achei que só os Lannisters usassem essa frase — ela faz uma piadinha mesmo sabendo que ele não vai entender a referência a Game of Thrones.

— Que? — Scorpius franze a testa e Rose solta uma pequena risada pela sua confusão.

— Esquece, vamos pra fila.

XXX

— _Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things..._

Scorpius é obrigado a tapar os ouvidos quando os primeiros versos da música começam. Não pela cantoria em si, mas pelos gritos estridentes que preenchem o estádio. Pelo visto, Taylor Swift é uma cantora bem famosa entre os trouxas. _E entre bruxos também_ , conclui ao encarar a figura ruiva ao seu lado. Mesmo estando na ala das cadeiras, Rose Weasley está em pé, dividindo-se entre pular, sacudir as mãos acima da cabeça e cantar a plenos pulmões. Nunca pensou que uma garota de estatura tão pequena fosse capaz de gritar por tantos segundos sem respirar.

Por falta de coisa melhor para fazer, continua a observá-la. Rose tingira os lábios com um batom vermelho vivo enquanto ainda estavam na fila. “É coisa de swiftie”, ela dissera. Fingindo que havia entendido (o que diabos era um swiftie, por Merlin?), ele logo notara que várias outras meninas tinham nos lábios a mesma cor. Porém, reparando atentamente agora, chega à conclusão de que ninguém a ostenta tão bem quanto a Weasley. Talvez seja o contraste com a pele cheia de sardas ou a harmonia que a tonalidade tem com o cabelo acobreado, o ponto é que Rose nunca parecera tão bonita aos olhos de Scorpius.

Meio nocauteado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, ele demora a perceber Rose chamando seu nome e só volta a si quando ela se abaixa — Scorpius está sentado — para falar em seu ouvido.

— Você tem que aproveitar o show, levanta daí.

A primeira música acabou. No palco, Taylor conversa com a platéia, agradecendo-os por estarem ali essa noite.

— Você que podia sentar, temos que fazer valer a pena o preço dessas cadeiras.

Cansada, Rose rende-se fácil, sentando em seguida.

— Melhor noite da minha vida e eu nem sequer tenho meu celular aqui para tirar uma mísera foto — comenta.

— O que é um celular?

Rose ri. Havia esquecido por um momento de com quem está lidando.

— Uma das melhores invenções dos trouxas. Assim como nós, bruxos — diz essa parte em um sussurro para o caso de ter alguém escutando, — não vivemos sem nossas varinhas, eles não vivem sem os celulares deles. Eu tenho um, que fica na casa dos meus avós maternos, já que lá é o único lugar que frequento que pega internet.

— Internet? — Scorpius nunca esteve mais perdido em uma conversa.

— Digamos que é a magia dos trouxas, deu pra entender?

— Não — Scorpius ri. Rose o acompanha, mas para bruscamente quando os acordes da próxima canção se iniciam.

— Meu hino! — Ela dá alguns tapas no braço de Scorpius; essa é sua reação involuntária sempre que está muito empolgada.

Levanta-se imediatamente, arrastando Scorpius para cima consigo. Está tão entretida cantando _Red_ que nem sequer percebe que sua mão ainda segura firmemente o braço do Malfoy que puxou para cima. Ele também não nota e assim continuam. Estão consideravelmente longe do palco, mas Rose não se importa nadinha. Ela e Taylor Swift estão respirando o mesmo ar! Vez ou outra, vira o rosto para ver as reações de Scorpius. Por mais que ele tenha forçado a própria vinda, ela deseja que ele esteja se divertindo.

E, por Merlin, ele está. Scorpius Malfoy está se divertindo no show de uma cantora trouxa ao lado de _Rose Weasley_. Porém, mais chocante de tudo: a ruiva é _divertida._ Talvez a garota mais divertida que ele já conhecera em sua vida. Louca o suficiente para fugir de Hogwarts e vir para a Londres trouxa sozinha, porém centrada o bastante para ainda ser a melhor aluna do sétimo ano. Já a vira rindo e fazendo brincadeiras com as primas por Hogwarts, e até n’A Toca, sempre que os visitava a convite de Albus, mas nunca a enxergara assim, tão solta e descontraída.

Dois ou três _hinos_ depois, Taylor faz uma pausa. Scorpius não se esforça muito para acompanhar as palavras que ela diz entre pequenos ofegos cansados, mas entende se tratar de uma espécie de discurso motivacional.

— ... mundo fragilizado, em que vizinhos não sabem mais o nome um do outro e as pessoas não se importam com seu próximo. Mas a mudança tem que começar de algum lugar e eu quero que esta noite seja o ponto de partida. Agora, quero que cada um de vocês vire-se para a pessoa ao seu lado. Não importa se você nunca a viu na vida, vire-se completamente para ela.

Rose dá um puxão no braço do Malfoy ao perceber que ele não se move, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ela. Se ela está nesse show, é para seguir as regras de Taylor Swift. Recebe um revirar de olhos e revida lhe mostrando a língua em brincadeira.

— Sorriam um para o outro. Observem as características que os fazem únicos e apreciem-nas. Agora se abracem. Fiquem alguns segundos assim e então revelem o que mais gostaram. Podem ser atributos físicos, como “hey, eu adorei o seu cabelo” ou “onde você conseguiu essa blusa?”. Mas, se conhece a pessoa há um tempo, procure mais fundo. “Eu gosto de como você ri quando te contam uma piada”, “você é o ser humano mais gentil que conheço”. Não precisa ser uma declaração longa e elaborada, apenas sejam sinceros. Vamos praticar a gentileza. Façamos isso todos os dias, com todos que encontrarmos. Essa corrente de empatia é o que precisamos no mundo. Comecemos a mudança. Aqui. Agora.

Sentada em um banco alto, Taylor, com o violão na perna, começa a dedilhar uma melodia calma, enquanto aguarda que seus fãs sigam as instruções.

Frente a frente, Malfoy e Weasley se encaram, sem saber bem como proceder. Rose acaba por tomar a iniciativa, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto. Scorpius, relutante, retribui o abraço. O contato é caloroso e confortável, diferente do que ela imaginara.

— Ok, lá vai — sussurra. — Uma coisa que eu gosto em você é que você é um ótimo amigo. Não para mim, claro. Mas para Albus. Nunca ligou para essa besteira de rixa familiar.

Scorpius dá um sorriso sem que ela veja.

— Se você acha a rixa familiar uma besteira, por que vive implicando comigo?

— Fala sério — responde Rose, risonha. — Você realmente acha que esse é o motivo das nossas brigas? Você que é um chato.

— Achei que o objetivo desse exercício fosse elogiar, não insultar, o coleguinha.

Rose ri, inconscientemente apertando os dedos na camisa branca dele.

Os primeiros acordes de uma nova música começam. Como se finalmente percebendo a situação em que se encontra, Rose se afasta com rapidez. Ela está corada. Por Merlin, ela está corada por causa de uma conversa com Scorpius Malfoy; que ridículo! Vira-se para o palco, tentando não pensar em mais nada que não seja a versão acústica de _Enchanted_ sendo tocada nesse momento.

XXX

— Quer? — Indaga Rose, estendendo um pacote de biscoitos recheados na direção de Scorpius. Ele aceita sem dizer nada e pega alguns, começando a comer sem pressa.

O show acabou há um tempo e, mesmo cansados, ainda tiveram de andar por um período relativamente longo até achar um lugar onde fosse possível chamar o Noitibus. Sentados na última fileira de cadeiras do ônibus, tentam se concentrar em manter os olhos abertos. Só de pensar que ainda vão ter que caminhar de Hogsmead para o castelo, o desânimo se apossa dos dois. Pelo menos, amanhã é sábado e poderão dormir até mais tarde.

— Conversa alguma coisa, vamos acabar dormindo e passando do ponto de descer — murmura Rose, após uma mordida no biscoito. Nem o açúcar está conseguindo animá-la agora que a adrenalina do show se fora.

— Conversar o que?

— Conversar, ora. Sei lá, inventa.

— Você é muito mandona, Weasley.

Rose bufa. Desistindo do diálogo, cruza os braços e apoia a cabeça na janela. Pouco a pouco, cede ao impulso de fechar os olhos e cair na inconsciência. Só percebe que já estava dormindo quando um solavanco do veículo a faz bater com a testa no ferro do assento da frente.

— Ouch! — se endireita, massageando a testa. Ao seu lado, Malfoy ri. — Cala a boca.

— Anda — chama Scorpius, ainda com a voz divertida. — Pode deitar a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu não vou dormir.

Sem muita força para contra-argumentar, ela reclina sobre o ombro dele. Scorpius passa o braço pelo pescoço dela, acomodando-a melhor, de modo que o rosto de Rose fique repousado em sua clavícula.

— Eu me diverti hoje — comenta. Ele pode sentir o sorrido dela que se forma em resposta.

— Agora que eu estou confortável para dormir, você quer conversar?

Scorpius solta uma leve risada, mantendo-se calado.

— Sabe, você não fez o exercício da Taylor direito — diz Rose, após alguns segundos de silêncio. — Eu disse o que gostava em você, mas você não disse de mim.

Ela morde os lábios. Está genuinamente curiosa pela resposta, mas não quer transparecer.

— Hm, deixe-me ver. Teve uma vez na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas -

— Por que você faz essa aula, a propósito? Você não é obrigado a fazê-la.

— Ok, que tal começarmos pelas coisas que eu _não_ gosto em você? A primeira delas é essa sua mania de me interromper.

Rose revira os olhos, ficando em silêncio para que ele continue.

— Continuando, teve uma vez na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas que eu errei uma resposta durante uma prova oral. Com esse erro, minha nota ficaria abaixo da média e eu teria que fazer um longo e cansativo trabalho durante o recesso de Natal. O professor não gostava de mim, não parava de repetir que essa era minha última chance na frente da classe inteira. Ele perguntou o que era um pneu, eu acho, e me lembro de ter respondido algo como “um artifício para gerar eletricidade”. Inventei na hora e, claro, estava errado. O professor fez questão de anunciar isso em alto e bom som. Até você interrompê-lo e começar a falar de uma pesquisa que estava sendo desenvolvida entre os trouxas para gerar eletricidade através da borracha. “Claramente Scorpius está tão avançado em seus estudos que buscou até mesmo pesquisas ainda não tão conhecidas”, você disse. Senhor MacFellow não teve como argumentar depois disso, afinal você tem raízes trouxas e ele, não. A probabilidade de você estar certa era alta. Ganhei a pontuação da questão por isso e consegui manter minha média.

— Eu me lembro disso, foi ano passado. Aquele MacFellow era um tirano, ainda bem que mudou de escola.

— A questão é que você me ajudou quando precisei, apesar de todas as desavenças. Essa é uma das coisas que me fazem te admirar, a coragem de intervir pelos outros quando preciso.

— Acho que é uma coisa de grifinórios. Ou talvez algo que herdei da minha família.

— Pode ser. Mas não te faz menos impressionante.

Sem nada mais a ser dito, Rose aconchega seu corpo contra o peito de Scorpius para, enfim, descansar. Havia sido um longo dia. Um dia inesperado, mas bom.

Tão inesperado e bom quanto abrir o seu livro na segunda-feira seguinte e encontrar um papel dobrado no meio das folhas. Um desenho seu. Não seu — não fora ela quem fizera —, mas _dela._ Um rascunho, em preto e branco, realista o suficiente para distinguir Rose Weasley. Seu cabelo solto, seus lábios tingidos e seu sorriso. Um palco e multidões ao fundo.

Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter feito aquilo e é impossível controlar o sorriso ao ler as palavras bem desenhadas destacando-se no canto inferior.

_Não é uma foto, mas agora você tem algo para sempre se lembrar da melhor noite da sua vida. — S.M._

Talvez ter levado Scorpius Malfoy ao show da Taylor Swift não tenha sido uma ideia ruim, afinal.


End file.
